My First Kiss
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: It's bedtime and Cassie and Melody Evans want to hear the story of how there mommy got her first kiss.
1. Chapter 1

**My First Kiss**

**Chapter 1**

"Mommy how did you get your first kiss?" asked Cassie.

"My first what?" asked Kelsi.

"Your first kiss," giggled Melody Evans.

"My first kiss daddy gave me it," smiled Kelsi. "Now sleep time."

"Can we hear the story?" asked Cassie.

Kelsi nodded, smiled and her mind shifted back to that very day.

* * *

Kelsi was literally shaking, today was auditioning to play a small role in the school musical. A small but crucial part because her character gets kissed. Kelsi - sweet sixteen never been kissed and she felt self conscious about even if no one knew.

She was sat in the auditorium, the auditions required the audtionee to kiss the lead, to see if there was chemistry. The lead had already been cast - Ryan Evans and Kelsi just so happened to have a crush on him. So even if she didn't get the part she'd still have her first kiss, which was really the only reason she was there.

Of course one very observant person noticed she was nervous.

"If you don't mind me saying so you seem more a backstage gal."

"What makes you think that?" asked Kelsi, looking at the guy to find Ryan Evans.

"Your nervous but your quiet and I know for a fact you compose and play the piano," stated Ryan.

"So what if I want to go on stage?" asked Kelsi.

"That's up to you," shrugged Ryan. "So which bit you nervous about?"

"The audience? Mrs Darbus? The Kiss?" as Ryan rattled of these three things he noticed Kelsi tense up when he said.

"You know a stage kiss doesn't count as a first kiss," muttered the guy.

"What makes you think I haven't been kissed?" asked Kelsi.

"Your body language," smiled Ryan.

"I I I got nothing," mumbled Kelsi.

"Come on," smiled Ryan.

"Where are you? I have to," said Kelsi, helplessly motioning towards the stage.

"You really want to be up there or are just looking to get kissed?" asked Ryan.

"You'll think I'm pathetic," whispered Kelsi.

Ryan chuckled. "I think your brave. You want to be kissed and your going after it even if it's doing something that makes you nervous." "So come on."

"Don't you have to be in here?" asked Kelsi.

"Nah," smiled Ryan, tugging Kelsi out of the auditorium seconds before her name was called.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Kelsi.

"Here," smiled Ryan.

They were outside school Kelsi knew that, but it was beautiful.

"Where are we?" asked Kelsi.

"School gardens," smiled Ryan.

"Why have you brought me here?" asked Kelsi.

"I'm good at reading people," said Ryan.

"Ok," said Kelsi.

"So I could see you were nervous. You were even more nervous when I sat next to you and even more so when I mentioned the kiss. Which makes me think you don't like standing out in front of a crowd, you have a crush on me and your nervous about having your first kiss because you think maybe the guy who kiss you will know and or laugh at you when it happens and tell everyone," explained Ryan.

"Are you a therapist now?" asked Kelsi.

"I was right wasn't I?" asked Ryan.

"Maybe but you were totally like a therapist," said Kelsi.

"So was I nervous about a, b or c?" asked Ryan.

"All of the above," whispered Kelsi, looking at her feet.

"I was right? Hmm maybe I should be a therapist," mused Ryan.

"Stick to dancing," laughed Kelsi, before she bravely kissed him and walked off.

"Hey!" he called and shot after her, catching up with her just as she reached the school doors. She turned and was surprised when his lips claimed hers.

"You can't do that," he whispered.

"Do what?" asked Kelsi.

"Kiss me and walked off it's not polite," smirked Ryan.

"Well neither is you grabbing me and kissing me without my permission," shouted Kelsi, as Ryan walked off.

"Guess we're even then," called Ryan, as he disappeared into school.

So this was meant to be a one shot but decide I couldn't leave it where it ended so you get another Ryelsi story. Plus I love writing them.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**My First Kiss**

**I edited this cuz my beta is swapped with college work and I think I've done an ok job but if there are any errors please PM me.**

**Chapter 2**

"Kelsi, is there any reason the girls are angry at me?" asked Ryan, as he walked into the kitchen.

"They think you stole my first kiss," smiled Kelsi.

"Technically you gave it to me," smiled Ryan.

"Yeah, but after that you did literally grabbed me and kiss me," giggled Kelsi, as Ryan pulled her towards him.

"How do they know I stole your first kiss?" asked Ryan.

"They wanted the story for bed last night," smiled Kelsi.

"Oh OW!" exclaimed Ryan.

The couple looked down to see Cassie and Melody hitting Ryan on the leg.

"Girls stop hitting daddy and say sorry," scolded Kelsi.

The twins looked sheepish. "But he stole your first kiss."

"Did mommy tell you what happened next?" asked Ryan.

The twins shoot their heads.

"Well come on while mommy finishes tea I'll tell you the story," smiled Ryan.

The girls ran out of the kitchen and towards the lounge Ryan pressed a kiss to his wife lips and followed.

"You didn't steal that kiss did you daddy?" asked Cassie.

"Mommies and daddies can kiss each other whenever they want," smiled Ryan. "Now, come on story time."

A couple of minutes later they were cuddled on the couch.

"So where did mommy get up to?" asked Ryan.

"You had just walked into school after stealing mommy's kiss," stated Melody.

"Well," began Ryan.

Kelsi touched her lips had he just, had Ryan Evans just stolen her second kiss. He couldn't do that.

Kelsi opened the door to the school and headed in her eyes scanning everywhere for Ryan. Only problem was it was lunch time so finding he was a hard target. Her best guess was that he was in the cafeteria or auditorium but she wasn't going to confront him in front of everyone.

So she headed to the music room but she didn't expect to find someone else there - Ryan. Who seemed to be pouring his heart out in a beautiful composition. Minutes after she had arrived in the doorway Ryan stopped.

"I know you're there Kelsi," he said.

"How?" asked Kelsi, walking in.

"Because it's the music room," answered Ryan. "You want to confront me but not in public so you came here not excepting to see me."

Kelsi nodded and Ryan turned just in time to catch it.

"I'm very good at this," said Ryan.

"It's because you're a actor," said Kelsi, sitting next to him.

"Look at you all confident," smirked Ryan.

"Must have rubbed off on me before," smiled Kelsi.

Ryan groaned. "Don't say things like that."

"Why shouldn't mummy say things like that daddy?" asked Cassie.

"Um where was I?" asked Ryan.

"Mummy said your confidence had rubbed off on her," said Melody.

"Right…"

"So what happened after that?" asked Cassie.

"Tea time!" called Kelsi.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
